1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to land vehicles such as agricultural machines, and more particularly to suspension systems for such vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Some agricultural spray application machines, tractors, other agricultural equipment comprise a vehicle chassis. The suspension in some agricultural machines incorporates the use of airbags underneath the frame rails of the chassis to dampen vibrations, bumps, and other turbulence, thereby providing a more comfortable ride. However, the air bags are flexible, thereby allowing, in some cases, more vehicle sway than a user may desire. Moreover, the air bags may be relatively fragile compared to other components of the vehicle chassis, and excessive flexing of the suspension may result in damage to the airbags.